


A Cornered Child

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Series: Team Free Breakdown [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean lashing out I guess, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, emotional breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean stared up at the ceiling, tears involuntarily falling down the sides of his face. He made a noise caught between a growl and a whimper, and chucked what turned out to be a book in no particular direction. It banged against the door loudly, causing him to jump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cornered Child

Dean stared up at the ceiling, tears involuntarily falling down the sides of his face. He made a noise caught between a growl and a whimper, and chucked what turned out to be a book in no particular direction. It banged against the door loudly, causing him to jump. A few minutes later there was a knock at his door.   
"Dean?"   
Sam opened the door and was met with a pillow to the face.   
"Don't you dare come in here with your intrusive pity eyes!" He yelled brokenly.    
Sam walked into the room and sat on Dean's bed.    
"Dean..."   
"No!"   
Dean shot up and pushed him. Sam had to catch himself so he didn't fall off the bed. He looked on at his brother with concerned bewilderment. He didn't understand what was going on with him. Dean had been quiet and closed off all day, until he suddenly hit the nearest surface and retreated through the bunker to his room.   
"What's going on?"   
"Fuck off!"   
Dean choked on his own words and went into a coughing fit. Utterly lost, Sam's own eyes started to glimmer.    
"Will you just-"   
Sam was cut off by Dean suddenly bending over himself and screaming into his pillow.   
"C-Cas!?" He shouted out to their friend in alarm.   
Castiel appeared in the doorway immediately. He paused to look down in confusion at the book and pillow in the doorway before looking up at the boys. He looked just as lost as Sam when he turned to look at him after regarding Dean, who was currently openly sobbing. He approached the bed and laid a hand hesitantly on Dean's shoulder.  
"Dean?"   
"Shit!"   
Cas sat down.   
"Don't, just-" Dean cut himself off.   
"Sam, could you let me talk to him?"   
"Sure," Sam said quietly. He closed the door behind him.    
Dean suddenly twisted around, his fist flying towards Castiel's face. The angel easily caught the weak swing and leveled Dean with a stern look.   
"Will you please stop acting like a cornered child and explain what is on your mind?" His tone matched his expression. The effect was halting. Dean stilled completely, his noises ceased, only the steady streams of tears continuing. His eyes were dead.    
"I don't know what to do with myself anymore," he said hoarsely, his voice barely above a whisper.    
Castiel's expression softened, and he let go of Dean's hand, both of theirs fell to their laps.   
"What do you mean?"   
"Nothing that I'm feeling makes sense. It's all contradicting each other. I feel numb but I can feel sadness and anger perfectly clearly. They keep bouncing around in my head. I badly want to just give up and leave everything behind but at the same time I don't and I'm terrified to. It's the same with asking for help. I don't want to burden Sammy, and I'm older, I'm supposed to be taking care of him. I shouldn't even be freaking out like this anyway, I'm an adult for fuck's sake. And I can't turn to you cause you always just leave. But it's better this way because I'm poison, and I always fuck things up and hurt the people I care about. I don't know what to do or what to feel, and I can't handle it."   
Castiel didn't say anything-he knew words would do no good-he simply reached out and pulled Dean into him. Dean went back to sobbing, crying into Castiel's shoulder. He held Cas tightly, like his wellbeing depended on it; as if Cas could make everything alright. Dean held on, Castiel rubbing circles into his back until Dean slumped against his chest, exhaustion pushing him to sleep.


End file.
